vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Psychotaku69
Kilka słów o mnie Mam na imię Alicja i mam 18 lat. Moje cztery największe miłości to Pokemony, Vocaloidy (UTAU i Utaite), yaoi oraz anime typu mecha. Moimi ulubionymi zwierzątkami są kot i panda (które również kolekcjonuje). Interesuję się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, lubię oglądać horrory, programy naukowe i czytać creepypasty. Kocham również czytać książki. Jestem uzależniona od anime, słuchania muzyki oraz słodkich napojów. Jestem śpiochem. Ogromnym śpiochem. I żarłokiem; oraz stereotypowym otaku z zadatkami na NEET'a, zamkniętym w sobie, samotnym, aczkolwiek staram się być optymistą. Jestem marzycielką. Czasami nazywają mnie Alicją z Krainy Czarów (czego nie lubię) ponieważ cały czas chodzę z głową w chmurach, żyjąc we własnym wymyślonym świecie. Piszę również pamiętnik. Dotychczas zapisałam jakieś pięć zeszytów. Prowadzę również brudnopisy, w których zapisuję różne notatki, listy, opisy postaci i miejsc, które sama wymyśliłam i ogółem rzeczy, które są zbyt chaotyczne, żeby zapisywać je w pamiętniku. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z ludźmi to jestem bardzo nieufna, w szczególności do swoich rówieśników, którzy mi dokuczają. Powodem, dla którego to robią jest prawdopodobnie mój introwertycyzm, ale przede wszystkim wygląd. Co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, że jestem bardzo blada. Moja skóra jest wręcz przezroczysta tak, że można zobaczyć wszystkie żyły. Nie lubię wychodzić na słońce, a tym bardziej się opalać, więc tak już zostanie na zawsze. Drugą rzeczą są moje oczy. Są wąskie i lekko skośne przez co ludzie (ha, jacy ludzie? to tylko świnie w ludzkich skórach!) czasami wyzywają mnie od Chińczyków. Nie, żebym miała coś do Chińczyków, ale to w jaki sposób to robią naprawdę boli. Z tego powodu jestem właśnie nieufna i nieśmiała i nawet jeśli zauważę osobę, która lubi to samo co ja to nigdy nie odezwę się pierwsza, ale jeśli ktoś pierwszy do mnie zagada to jest zupełnie w porządku. Z regóły jestem osobą bardzo przyjaźnie nastawioną, ale jeśli zauważę, że ktoś zachowuje się nie w porządku to potrafię być naprawdę wredna. Lubię pisać z ludźmi w internecie i zawsze będę bardzo szczęśliwa jeśli ktoś do mnie napisze na tablicy albo GG, nawet o najmniejsze pierdole. Vocaloid.full.377436.jpg|Moja idolka Kaito-kaito-shion-23488764-750-500.jpg|Mój kochany Kaito At the top by sartika3091-d6rqis7.jpg|YOHIOś Oliver in the snow by trancyursa-d6xnctv.png|Słodziachny Oliver Vocaloid.600.1720312.jpg|Czy tylko ja kocham ten pairing? Utatane Piko (4).jpg|Pikulec Yuma (34).jpg|Yum Yum Yuma Kawaii Lenuś.gif|Kawaii Lenuś Kagamine-Rin-rin-kagamine-22448231-1200-900.jpg|Słodka Rincia Hatsune-Miku1.jpg|Nie wiem jak można nienawidzić Miku tylko ze względu na sławę Macne Nana.jpg|Dubstepowa królowa Macne Nana hqdefault.jpg|Moja waifu Moimi ulubionymi zespołami oraz wykonawcami są: Paddy and the Rats, Gorillaz, Korpiklaani, System Of A Down, Liv Moon, Akiko Shikata, DOES. Ogólnie kocham też muzykę celtycką oraz brzmienie różnych tradycyjnych instrumentów takich jak lutnia, dudy szkockie czy lira. Moimi ulubionym Vocaloidami są: GUMI, Kaito, YOHIOloid, Oliver, Utatane Piko, VY2 Yuma, Kagamine Rin i Len, Hatsune Miku, Macne Nana, MAIKA, IA, Kamui Gakupo, SeeU, SF-A2 miki, Luo Tianyi, Aoki Lapis, Big Al, Tone Rion, i ZOLA PROJECT. Moje ulubione UTAU to: Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto, Sukone Tei, ROOK, Matsuda Ppoiyo, Kai Kim, Denki Sai/Galvan Ize, Hibiki Shinji, Momone Momo, Tsukishiro Hakupo, Keine Ron, Ryone Yami, Raine Reizo, Makune Hachi i Makimiya Fuki. Po kilka ulubionych piosenek poszczególnych Vocaloidów... } GUMI: Sakura, No Money, After-School Strider, An Ecstatic Vivace, The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God, Sweet Float Flats, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle, Ame Ga Futte Kaito: Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love, Shabon No Salamander, SPiCA, September, Reload Words, Crescent Moon, A Thousand Year Solo, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Moonlight Total Eclipse YOHIOloid: Gypsy Bard, NeopolitaN, Fairytale, Lautar, Never Let You Go, Not Fair, Pumped Up Kicks, Wreckling Ball, Piece Of Junk World, Lavender Tone, Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happy Dance De Strap Oliver: Twaddles Of A Flue Faker, Tarantula, Rainbow Factory, Unown, Take You Back, Where Have You Been, Once Upon A December, The Boy With No Eyes, The Botanist, The Logical Pink Gizmo... Utatane Piko: A.E.V.P., Torinoko City, Alluring Secret~Black Vow, Blue Lotus, The Seventh Me, Wind-up God, III Toluthin Antenna III, Karakuri Pierrot, Music Box Of Time, Shake It!, Mosaic Role VY2 Yuma: Isshin Furan, Otoko No Musume Memorable, Whale Went Up In The Hills, Rain Under The Umbrella, A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Yuma Yuma ☆ Epic Night, Kocchi Muite Baby, Jet Black Kagamine Rin: 243, Undead Enemy, Legendary Witch, Meltdown, Song For Great Satan, Tsukema Tsukeru, DRINKER, Kasattenai Yo, Kokoro, Pinko Stick Luv Kagamine Len: The Run Away Of Len Kagamine, Gigantic O.T.N., ＋♂, Fallin' Down, Pon Pon Pon, Chilledren, Super Hero, Lost Destination, Young Mental Hatsune Miku: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Lonely UFO, Aria On The Game Center, Gomenne Gomenne, Happy Death, Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho, Corpse Dance, Weekender Girl, The Intense Singing Of... Macne Nana: IROHA(common), ENISHI(tsugu), AINU, We Like To Party, Ryuu no Se ni Notte, Vrosteroid, Sky Fall Down, Yume To Hajima Ring Ring, Untitled Song, Frontier Of Augmented Reality World MAIKA: Define Me, Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar, Que Decida El Corazón, La Sastrería de Enbizaka, La Audición, Gurú, Tiempos, Pan Con Chocolate, La Camisa Negra, Fujoshi IA: Shall I Talk About Old Days?, I'm Sorry For Liking You, Boy And Star, Lion Of The Starry Sky, Clock Heart, I Love You, Let-ters, Lie, too Cute! Kamui Gakupo: Dancing Samurai, Owata, Paranoid Doll, Cry For You, Le Rouge Est Amour, Joker, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, What Makes You Beautiful, Tougen Uta, Demons, Super Fresh SeeU: Virus, Wakano No Busanloid, Love Kung, Dashed Pillow, I Only Speak Konglish, Girl Playing The Flute, I=Fantasy, Arirang, Run!, Never Let You Go, Wang Nyang Days, Delete SF-A2 miki: Our Belief, Catch Me ☆ My Darlin', iNSaNiTY, mErcy, Shatter, Uzume Kagura, Moment, Anti Beat Luo Tianyi: For The Year Of Snake Come With Good Fortune, I LOVE YOU, A Day Of Little Red Riding Hood, Orchid Pavilion, 惜春去, 66CCFF, Binary Life Aoki Lapis: Yume Nikki No Tame No Waltz, Magical Girl☆Lapis, Think The Future, Winter Happy Night, Land And Waste, Raindrop Tone Rion: Your Sky is Sorrowful, Late-Night Sucre, Blue Sanctuary, Pokkan Color, Snow Halation, Polyrhythm, I Think, So I Am, Thousand Regrets Big Al: F-uck You, Friday, Little's Alan Big Polka, Big Al Pie, Measure Up, HIM ZOLA PROJECT: BORDERLESS, ZOLA Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night, Zo-RAP!, Sugar Plum Heart, Libra, Guren No Yumiya, Circus Monster, If You Aren't Here, The Promised Place, Sugar Candy Akikoloid-chan: Colorful Filter, Wonderful Feeling, Oden ☆ My Life, Meat Meets Girl, Let's Meet In The Blue Convenience Store Meiko: The White Snow Prinsess is, Junjou Spectra, Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, Find You, Diamond Drop Flower: Detention Teacher, Close To You, EYE, Fly To Night, Tonight, Venus Dragoon Tōhoku Zunko: Tango Novara, Strength, Serendipity, Zun Zun Doko Tohoku Dokozun Ko, Pastel Imagination MAYU: Akkanbe Da!, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Still Doll, Ama No Jaku, And Blind Girl And Devil Jealousy Kaai Yuki: A Wonder Of Aisyah, Balsam, Calalini, Rugrats Theory SONiKA: Repeat, If I Die Young, Call Me Maybe, Bi☣hazard Mew: Stella, Kamuikotan, Melody Of Light, TsunTsun Gokko VY1 Mizki: What an Erotic Sequencer!, Crystal Throat, Cyber Thunder Cider, Fairyrings Ryuto: PointSend Echo, Never Let You Go, Gacha Gacha ☆ Fire Endless Night Galaco: C20H25N30, I'm Happy Girl Megurine Luka: Double Lariat, 7days, Toeto, In Adversae Nekomura Iroha: Hydrangea, Oh God, You Are Rana: Yellow, Chasse, Song of Ninety-Nine kokone: Seiheki no Hitomi, White Chocolate Chika: Et Cetera Hiyama Kiyoteru: Pieces Of Me Yan He: CORE Merli: Something Missing CUL: Rhapsody in Red Lily: Lilily ☆ Nation ... i UTAU } Namine Ritsu: The Material World, Rebelion, GraveKeeper, Lost Destination, Creuzer, Eternal Force Blizzard, It's A Wonderful World, Flame Of Rebelion, Heart Democracy, The Idiots Admires Anomaly Matsuda Ppoiyo: Illusionist's Paradise, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Division→Destruction of..., Clean Freak, Rondo Of Possible World, Rain Stops, Good-Bye, The Road Home, Heart Rate #0822 Kai Kim: 3 Year Anniversary-Parade, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Don't Look At Me In That Way, Song Of The Utauloid, World In NOT Mine, Crucify My Love Sukone Tei: Psychotic Love Song, Chains, Declare War On All VOC@LOID, Kanashimi No Mukou E, Black Flower, A Witch, Chokoroten, Tease Fall Sound, Untied Ribbon, Swayed Heart Kasane Teto: Song Of The Eared Robot, Kasane Teto's Territory, Sleeping Beauty, Final Reason, I'll Quit Singing, Zombie Discotheques Hibiki Shinji: Gloria, Moon Of The Sakura Tower Dance, God Slying Machine, Super Hero, Joking Speaker, Koi No Hajimaru Oto Momone Momo: Hello Planet, Clover ♣ Club, The Division→Destruction of..., Song Of A Young Girl, Nyanyanyanya Tsukishiro Hakupo: The Transient Apple Salesgirl, Persona Noise, World・Lampshade, Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku, Yellow, Egomama ROOK: The Madness Of Duke Venomania, Discord, MACARON Makimiya Fuki: Let It Blossom, Now, Which Way?, Oh, Punting Song, Lamb Galvan Ize: Meteor, THREADNATION, Seven Color Morning, Dead Oasis Denki Sai: Piece Of Junk World, Fragile System: Boys And Girls, Magician Operation Raine Reizo: Outer Science, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Hide And Seek Of Isolation, Satiation Men, Hiraishin (razem z Hakupo) Ryone Yami: The Awesome Power Of Science!, Strobe Last, Keine Ron: On'nanoko no sukaato ga totsuzen mekure tari shinai ka na, Byakkoya No Musume Makune Hachi: Fakery Tale, pet❤me!, Aino Hate: All Over The Country, Two Address Country Of Happiness Ryszard Anioł: Good Night, See You Tomorrow thumb I jeszcze kilka mało istotnych faktów * mam 162 cm wzrostu * noszę okulary * moimi najbardziej znielubionymi Vocaloidami są Lily, CUL, kokone, anon i kanon choć starałam się do nich przekonać * kiedyś nie lubiłam II, ale teraz jest jednym z moich ulubionych Vocaloidów * moimi ulubionymi producentami piosenek Vocaloid są Steampianist, Planty, Giga, Rin Ginsuke, Ryo, Honey Works, Kikuo, Pinocchio, Circus, Kaoling, Machigerita, Ghostie i Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu * moimi ulubionymi Utaite są 96neko, Mi-chan, Shamuon, Amatsuki i Glutamine * pierwszymi piosenkami Vocaloid jakie usłyszałam są World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou, Dear You, Cantarella, Give Me Back My Pants, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine oraz Zutto Zutto więc mam do nich ogromny sentyment * oprócz anime oglądam też My Little Pony, Adventure Time i Gravity Falls * lubie pisać kolorowymi literkami XD * jeśli Ci się nudzi i chciał/abyś z kimś popisać to moje GG (51169546) jest do dyspozycji, ale rzadko odzywam się pierwsza thumb thumb Moje ulubione strony * Psychotaku - profil na Kreskówka.pl * Nyanyan - Otaku do Ataku! * Animer.pl * Nico Nico Douga * Anime Zone * Kolejność oglądania Gundamów, kiedyś mi się przyda * Pokemon Valhalla * Pokémemes * My Anime List * No i oczywiście największa wylęgarnia trolli w internecie right left Kategoria:Użytkownicy